


Recovery and Reconstruction 9 -- Consorting

by Viola_Laterra



Series: Recovery and Reconstruction [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Link and Zelda camp out for the night in a cave near one of the Sheikah shrines.  They take full advantage of their newly-established arrangement. ;)





	Recovery and Reconstruction 9 -- Consorting

Eventually, as the sun was going down, they reached the cliffs above Lake Kilsie, and took another break. Link told Zelda the plan was to paraglide across the lake to Maka Rah shrine, which was difficult to get to. He had been the least sure about this part of the operation; Zelda had been quite adept at paragliding back when they'd traveled the country last year, but she hadn't done much of it recently. This wasn't the most difficult paragliding he knew of, but it remained to be seen how she would do. This was, however, the only way to get into the shrine.

They rested long enough to ensure that they had the stamina to glide across, and then to ride the appropriate updraft to get to the entrance to the cave that led to the shrine. He asked if she was ready, and she nodded at him with determination. He smiled, and was moved, for a moment, by how she could set herself to a task that terrified her, just because she knew it was necessary, and then make it happen. His thoughts strayed briefly to their conversation from earlier in the afternoon, but he dragged them back to the present. There would be time to explore what being her Consort meant, later. Right now he needed all his attention on what they were about to do.

She was looking steadily into his eyes, and he knew she must have noticed his lapse of attention. When he regained his focus, she nodded again, signaling to him that she was still ready, whenever he was. He nodded back to her, and they turned towards the edge of the cliff, and at nearly the same instant leapt out into the space below them, paragliders immediately catching the air.

The maneuver went largely without incident, though there were a few close calls, and he heard Zelda gasp or yelp with surprise when the wind caught her glider in a way she hadn't expected. But as he kept an eye on her, he could see that her skills were still up to the task. They caught the correct updraft, and settled down inside the cave at the right place, just in front of the little lake that half-filled the tunnel in front of the shrine.

He looked to her to see how she was doing; she nodded again and said, "I'm fine. How do we get through there?" She pointed at the little lake.

Link told her they'd swim. He took a moment to arrange their things so they wouldn't get wet, and pulled out an elixir that would keep them warm even in the cold water. He would make a campfire on the other side to help dry them out, but in the meantime even the warm clothes would become quite cold. There wasn't any way around it, unless they stripped down beforehand. He thought briefly that maybe that would be a good idea, with the elixir, and... especially after the conversation this afternoon, stripping down sounded particularly appealing. But. This would be safer. He shouldn't risk her comfort or well-being due to the odd amorous thought.

So he handed the bottle to Zelda, and she took a sip. She looked at him in surprise after swallowing, and said, "Ah, I see -- it has a warming effect, which should counteract the cold of the water. Very clever." He smiled, took the bottle from her, and took a swig of the elixir, feeling the warmth in his core that he knew would be enough to get them through the water and also the next ten minutes or so while the fire got going. It usually worked for him, when he had to swim in cold water and he knew he wouldn't have the opportunity to dry off.

Then they swum across. He checked carefully that there were no surprises on the other side, and immediately set about making the fire and rigging up a kind of temporary clothesline for their sodden clothes. He used some of the wood and rope he kept on hand, stepping back once he was done to admire his handiwork. He reached for the clasps on his tunic and then hesitated, looking across to Zelda. They'd been intimate countless times in the last six months, but somehow stripping down in front of her felt different this time.

Just the same, he could already feel the elixir wearing off, and he could see her starting to shiver. She hadn't drunk as much of it as he had, he thought. Well, better then to get out of the clothes, regardless of whether it led to anything, or whether he desperately wanted it to.

So he took the hood and tunic off and hung it up, and then the boots and trousers. The underwear would dry much more quickly, so he didn't bother removing that yet. As he finished positioning the things so they'd dry as the fire got going, he realized Zelda had come to stand next to him, and was working on undoing her tunic as well, but she was cold enough that her fingers had lost the dexterity to do it. He gently helped her undress, and hung her clothes next to his. She smiled at him gratefully, teeth chattering a little, standing there in her underthings. He laughed softly, and went to get the elixir bottle again. He took a small sip himself, and then held the bottle up to her lips, tipping it up slightly as she took a drink of it; he carefully moved the vial away as she swallowed. Corking the vial, he watched as she slowly stopped shivering.

"Thank you," she said, almost shyly. He put the vial down, and then came to stand next to her. She placed her hands on his chest, and he ran his down her arms. There was a long moment where they just looked in each others' eyes, stroking each other's skin slowly, fully aware of the gravity of what had been said that afternoon. But after a while, Zelda's look turned a little hungry and she leaned in to kiss him. There was no mistaking her desire, and he was feeling it just as strongly, so it was easy to lean in to the kiss, to slide his arms around her, pull her close, feel how her body pressed into him in ways that made him ache... to feel her pull him closer, push her hips against him, making him desperate for her to touch him in all the places he knew she knew...

So it wasn't long before he broke out of the kiss, went to get a few blankets to lay out by the fire, just as they had so many times before... and when he was done arranging them, he turned back to her and saw that she'd removed the rest of her clothes and stood before him utterly naked.

He'd seen every part of her body at various times over the last six months, but never all at once. It had just been the nature of their dalliance. But now she stood there, unapologetic, practically radiating what she wanted, firelight flickering and dancing across her bare skin. He made a kind of wordless sound halfway between surprise and desire, reached for her and pulled her close, running his hands over her breasts, her thighs, her buttocks. She smiled at him and slid her hands down his hips, eyes asking permission for him to join her. He immediately stripped naked in return, and then they sank down together to the blankets.

The fire had begun to provide a nice amount of heat, which, he thought distractedly, was likely good timing because the additional bit of elixir was probably wearing off by now... not that he could tell, because now Zelda was stroking him in places that made it hard to focus on anything but that. He could feel waves of pleasure cascading through him, but somehow she seemed to know -- from experience, of course -- just how to make him feel good without tipping him over the edge and finishing him off. Eventually he grabbed her hands, stilling her, wanting to have his turn to give her pleasure.

She laughed and let him do it, making the most delightful sounds as he used his hands and mouth to excite the places he knew she most enjoyed, until he knew she was close. She didn't stop him, and instead cried out as a wave of pleasure overtook her. He thought that this cave in the mountains was one of the few places they could find in Hyrule where no one would hear her, and he was glad that she wasn't holding back.

He knew that she liked a few moments after a climax to recover, so he stretched himself out alongside her, stroking her side slowly. She was still breathing quickly, and as her breath slowed, she eventually opened her eyes and turned to him, whispering, "Thank you..." He kissed her in response, closing his eyes. She started to kiss him back, but then hesitated.

She pulled away a little, and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him a little nervously. "Link," she said tentatively. "I'd... I'd like to try something we haven't done yet." His heart beat faster, not quite sure what she was getting at. There was a whole host of intimacies they hadn't tried yet. "I'd... I'd like to feel you inside me." His eyes widened; he knew immediately what she meant, and nodded eagerly. It was, of course, a typical part of Hylian intimacy, but not one either of them had felt inclined to ask the other for, at least not so far. It seemed right, though, at the moment.

She pushed him flat against the blankets, and climbed on top of him. She carefully raised her hips to the right height, and then reached down with her hand to find where he was hard, and to guide him inside her. The sensation was very different than when she used her hands or mouth on him... more overwhelming, but in a way, it provided a point of focus. As she settled herself down onto him, taking him in more deeply, he could feel the way the muscles inside her squeezed as she moaned in pleasure, and how thrusting with his hips intensified his own pleasure. The thrusting felt good to her, too, if her sounds and motions were any indication. For two people so skilled at reading each other's non-verbal communications and body language, this was just a new vocabulary to learn. And they were both quick learners.

So it didn't take long for him to reach the moment of climax, and though he was distracted with it, he was still pleased to be able to hear her making the sounds that told him she was close, too. He tried to hold on, waiting until she could go at the same time, until he couldn't wait any more. He didn't bother to stifle his cry of pleasure as the wave of sensation washed over him; he heard her cry out, too. Somehow it had worked out, and a moment later, they were laying together, her on his chest, legs wrapped around his hips with her feet tucked under his knees, his arms around her, breathing heavily. 

Zelda murmured into his neck, "Well, *that* was quite nice, I think." He laughed and agreed. "I don't think we've ever quite managed it at the same time like that before," she said, sitting up a little. He could feel her interior muscles move, even as his arousal was fading and he softened inside her. "Though it's nice to take turns, I see why it's quite lovely to do it this way," she added, placing her hands on his chest and making a comfortable sound. He nodded to her, stroking her arms, her sides, her hips.

She sighed and climbed off of him, going to her things and finding something to sleep in. "I think I am too tired to try the shrine tonight... is it all right to do it tomorrow?" Link told her the shrine could wait while they rested overnight.

So they made ready for bed, and snuggled up together next to the fire, Link spooning Zelda, his arms wrapped around her. Looking into the fire, thinking of all they'd been through together, and what it had taken to get to this point... he kissed her ear and whispered to her that he loved her.

She turned to face him, and he realized that though he'd certainly felt this way for a long time, he'd never said it to her in words. And, in fact, neither had she to him. But as she searched his eyes, she said to him, "Oh, Link... I love you so deeply, I can hardly find the words to express it." He kissed her gently in response, and then, shifting against her in a way that recalled their earlier activities, murmured softly to her asking if this was a duty she would like her Consort to do for her often.

She burst out laughing. "Duty! I should hope not. An... experience I hope we can share often, yes." He smiled at her, and she turned back towards the fire again, snuggling into him. "But I think sleep first, though?" He assented, and they dropped off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write this scene from Zelda's POV, so we alternated hearing how they each experience intimacy internally. But then the last couple of scenes worked better in her POV and we hadn't heard from Link in a while. So I went with his POV here. 
> 
> Also, I wondered just how skilled with intercourse I should assume Zelda and Link should be for a first time, but I figured they've done plenty of experimenting and so they know each other's bodies pretty well by this point. I'm all about explicit consent and in real life verbal consent is important, but in this situation I try to make it clear that this particular pair has an established non-verbal vocabulary to rely on. First times are often much more awkward than this, but I figure it's plausible that these two might be able to take their knowledge of each other's non-verbal cues and bodies and apply that to a novel activity to good effect. ;)  
> written april 1-2 2019


End file.
